Trustworthy
by MarioKartmaster
Summary: this is my first ever oneshot and i think i did preety good with it Yaoi!


**Hello Guys welcome to my first OneShot I hope you guys enjoy and the stars by the words are basically things that you may not know so I will put there definition up now!**

**Star #1 B Day basically means I have 8 classes total but 4 I have on A days and 4 I have on B Days **

**Star #2 Mods are trailers so to speak with a lot of classrooms in them and a hallway**

**Anyway on with the show :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Yay! Another Day of School. Woo-Hoo. Not Really. Hi my name is Aaron and I'm a Piplup. This is my freshman year in High School. To me school is pretty boring. 6 and a half hours of boredom. Well not all 6 hours. *My second period on my B Day Schedule I share with my crush. He's a Riolu named Cameron. I would say were friends but not the best friends but we can easily engage into conversation. When I do talk to him he constantly goes on about football and girls which I don't like either of those things. Yes if you haven't guessed it already I'm gay. Every time I look at him and he looks back he smiles back no matter what the surroundings are. He sits in front of me so I constantly get to stare at him in class and don't worry I have a A I'm kinda a Straight A Student. But anyway I continued to walk to class with my best friend a Charmander named Abby. She's the only person I've ever told about my sexuality.

"Aaron Hello I'm trying to talk to you" Abby said to me which got me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Abby just thinking" I said as we walked to the *mods that were various classes we went to.

"Were you thinking of Cameron again" Abby asked me which made me blush. She knew me so well.

"Yes I was" I said as we walked into the mods

"Ok just be careful you never know what could happen" Abby stated before walking into her class

I walked into mine confused about what she meant and made my way toward the warm up paper I turn around to see Cameron not really looking like he's in the best mood. I was lost in thought and tripped over a desk leg and feel on something Blue. It looked like Cameron's fur so I braced myself for him to throw me off and yell at me but nothing happen. I look up with a confused face and saw Cameron smiling

"Are you ok Aaron" Cameron asked me as he helped me up

"Yea fine" I said trying my hardest not to blush.

"Hey after class during Lunch meet me at the Hallway near the auditorium I need to talk to you" He said which got me to nod

"Ok I'll be there" I said as I walked to the seat behind him and the class started

Sure I got some funny looks during the moment and people started laughing at me and called me fag for falling in another dudes lap. But I don't really care sure sometimes I sob at the comments but it doesn't I just stay positive.

The bell rang meaning the class ended and the 1 hour lunch has started. I decided to get to my locker to put my stuff away and I would get it later towards the end of the hour so I could just grab it and go rather then carry it. As soon as I did that I walked towards the hallway that Cameron told me about and as I turned into the hallway I saw him just sitting there reading a book. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder which got him to turn around and went from a shocked expression to a smile like usual.

"Hey Aaron good your hear now I need to talk to you about something" He asked which made me sit down and stare into his beautiful red eyes that looked like rubies.

"I just wanted to say that I really like you and everytime I'm having a bad day and you come in so happy I always smile. I love your personality I love the way you view the world and I just wanted you to know because I just really want to be with you I know you might think I'm kinda a freak for coming out of the closet but I really am I just wanted you to know." Cameron said with some tears forming in his eyes. He really shocked me because I was the first person he actually told me his secret and he liked me. He started sobbing alittle and started to get up and run away but I stopped him by taking his right paw with my two flippers. He looked at me with tear-stained cheeks and a confused look. I told him to sit back down and he did just that. As soon as he sat down I hugged him as tight as I could as he started crying on my shoulder. I didn't like seeing Cameron cry. The first time I see him cry is this situation. I just hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder wanting him to get his tears out

"What if people laugh at me Aaron? What if I get yelled at by my parents or get thrown out?" Cameron said in a sad voice before I calmed him down

"Cameron its ok I like you too. I've liked you since we first met in 7th Grade. I just never got the courage to tell you because I always thought you would think of me as a freak like everyone else has." I said as I held back tears

Suddenly I felt shocked when Cameron leaned in and put his muzzle up to my beak and locked us into our first ever kisses. I just closed my eyes and put my flippers on his shoulders as he deepen the. He slip his tongue into my beak as we fought for dominance. He won and explored my beak until we ran out of air and broke the kiss. We look at each other and smile knowing we were finally going to be more then friends. I looked at him and then notice the time that we still had a good 20 minutes of time before we go to separate classes which is lame. I put my flippers around his right arm and put my head on his shoulder as we share the last 15 minutes together before I left to get my stuff. Before I left he told me he loved me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we parted I didn't want to leave but I had to. Sure someone might have saw us and is going to tell the whole school before tomorrow but I don't care I have a new stronger person to protect me and love me and help me when I'm sad and that is all that matters. Maybe I might like school and maybe I might have a good freshman year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**So Yes my first OneShot I think it went fabulous. So thank you for reading and I will see you next time. **

**~MKM**


End file.
